


Penumbra (book one)

by defenselessingreen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sensitive Baekhyun, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, forbbiden love, graphic smut scenes, it's normal for males to get pregnant, read all tags carefully !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselessingreen/pseuds/defenselessingreen
Summary: By accident caused 19 years ago, two boys got replaced in hospital and given to wrong families. After many years of living each other's lives, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will finally face each other. Even though everything seemed perfect at the beginning, Baekhyun will find himself in the arms and bed of the man he thought for whole life was his real brother and face something neither of them was ready for.Thank God Kyungsoo and Jongin were part of the journey.





	1. Moiety

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it👏🏻  
> thank you for being patient with me and reading my story <3
> 
> Into chapter is pretty much the same but some parts are changed, second one is fixed and lots of new things are added. 
> 
> Please note; 
> 
> 1\. This is not incest! Baekhyun and Chanyeol are not real brothers.
> 
> 2\. First chapter is just an intro, short story of how everything happened, with not much description and connected events. It's just a base for other chapters.
> 
> 3\. There will be mentions of mpreg (male pregnancy) and in this story it's normal for males to get pregnant. If you feel uncomforable with it, please don't read.
> 
>  4. Read tags carefully. 
> 
> To not confuse you, Chanyeol and Jongin are older than Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.
> 
>  
> 
> Their age:
> 
> Baekhyun, Kyungsoo - 19  
> Chanyeol - 24  
> Jongin - 23
> 
> Also,English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make mistakes, I'm trying my best. Even tho I checked and read through it 614k times mistakes can still slip, so feel free to correct me anytime!

**  
**

_ Moiety; One of two equal parts. _

Sun was high in the sky that day. It was burning everything alive that was walking on the Earth and people were trying to find ways to escape the outside world and bring some cold air near their sweaty bodies. Day was hot, but the skin of Mr. and Mrs. Park seemed cold and pale, like blood all of a sudden stopped rushing through their veins. Oh, just how small world seemed at that moment.

“ Only logical way is- ” , Dr. Kim started again, gathering their attention, “ -that your baby has been switched in the hospital. ”

Mr. Park was furious. 

“ How can they replace the babies! They should be aware of what they are doing, this is not a joke! ”

“ Look, Changmin, I understand that it's hard for you but the best thing we can do now is to– ”

“ Please stop. I'm not giving up on my child. ”

Ride home was quiet. Neither of them was brave enough to utter a word about what happened earlier. They were perhaps scared, angry, confused. But being in the silence and lost thoughts sometimes can do more damage to us than words will ever be able to. 

They were well known in the country.

Mr. Park was one of the biggest CEO's in South Korea. They were picture of the perfect family – they had two beautiful sons, they loved each other and lived life fully. They were rich and famous, successful in their work and their marriage was everything people could wish for.

Everything they had, they have created together.

Maid greeted them at the entrance of their mansion, taking Mrs. Park's handbag. They entered a spacious living room only to find their older son splayed all over the sofa, his long legs hanging down and touching the floor. He was holding a phone in one hand, and with other happily munching on the chocolate muffin.

“ Chanyeol? ”

 His father said, seeing that their son wasn't really aware of his surroundings. 

“ Hey ”

He said casually, not taking eyes away from device. Mrs. Park sighed. 

“ Where's your brother? ”

“ I'm here! ”

Loud voice echoed through the house and soon short boy joined them. He was wearing shorts and oversized white t-shirt, his black hair was all over his forehead and still a bit damp. He jumped his way to their parents, giving mom peck on the cheek and hugged his father.

“ Hyunnie ~ ”

Chanyeol's voice was as loud as the other's, and big smile found its way onto his face. He got up, spreading out arms and younger Park jumped beside him, hugging his brother. 

“ Wanna bite? ”

Chanyeol asked and showed muffin in front of the smaller's face. Baekhyun's smile widened and he happily opened his mouth, taking a big bite of it. 

“ Hey! ”

Chanyeol protested when he realised that Baekhyun ate half of his muffin while younger just looked at him cutely in the eyes, cheeks full. They both broke out in laughter making their parents smile as well. Mr. Park hugged his wife close, both saving the moment in their memories because they knew that, very soon, everything will be changed.

It wasn't easy to accept it.

Baekhyun was crying, Chanyeol was yelling and hearts of their parents were breaking. Soon enough, they found a family where their real son lived in, and, even though Mrs.Park was against it at the beginning, they met. They were quite surprised. 

Byun's were nice and humble and well known doctors in the city. They made a deal to meet up in the Park's house, both sides excited to meet their sons but at the same time – scared of rejection.

When Byun family showed up in their living room that night Baekhyun's heart was beating like crazy. When his eyes met very similar ones that belonged to short woman with the same black hair and button nose, his eyes started filling with tears and he hugged her tight. He loved Mrs. Park with all his heart, but the scent of his real mother was overwhelming and he let the tears out. He soon felt another pair or arms around his body and he realised that they belonged to his father, who was kissing his hair and holding him and his mother tight. After few more kisses he stood next to Chanyeol, looking at their parents letting go off the small, dark haired boy. When he turned around and faced them, they were met with soft gaze and big doe eyes that Baekhyun always envied his father for. He looked Chanyeol in the eyes, who stood dumbfounded looking at his newly discovered brother – much smaller than him. He smiled at him and muttered hushed “ Hi, I'm Kyungsoo ” , then turned around and faced Baekhyun. They were looking at each other, first time ever after 19 years of living each other's lives. Baekhyun was a bit scared but Kyungsoo smiled so lovely, crushing him into hug. Baekhyun smiled too, wrapping arms around other boy, realising that he just got one more brother.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were a bit awkward around each other at the beginning, but after they found out how they both have this weird obsession with Bugs Bunny and spent two hours watching it and eating carrots, they clicked. Kyungsoo wasn't talkative but he was fun to be around. He was very smart and  _ so _ similar to their father. Chanyeol found out that, even though he was indeed much taller and much louder than his real brother, they were really similar. They always looked at things from the same perspective – if Chanyeol liked something he knew Kyungsoo will like it too. 

Only now he realised just how different Baekhyun and he are. They had similarities though, not that they were completely different. After all, they lived together for 19 years, they gained the same habits and Chanyeol would be able to recognize younger even if he just passed by him, with his eyes closed. 

Baekhyun, to him, will always have the sweetest scent.

It's been two months since their families met. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were living in both houses, Chanyeol following behind. They were moment here, moment there and their parents weren't really complaining.

That August noon Chanyeol was splayed over his usual spot on the sofa, Kyungsoo in his company, laying on the other one.

“ Hey Chanyeol.. ”

“ Hm? ”

 He hummed, signalizing younger boy that he was listening to him, even though his eyes were closed. Kyungsoo sat up, crossing his legs and putting hands on the knees. 

“ Boys or girls? ” 

He asked shortly and Chanyeol opened his eyes, turning his head on the right side and lifting it a bit above so he can see him. 

“ Do you like boys or girls? ”

Chanyeol was sitting by now, looking at him, a bit confused by the sudden question. 

“ Both, I guess? Never really thought about it. What about you? ” 

“ Kind of same. But I kind of lean more to boys. I don’t know. ”

Chanyeol hummed, nodding his head in understanding. 

“ I actually thought I was carrier. I fooled around with one boy around.. a year ago? And oh well, my body started acting strange so I checked it, but nothing. I’m not one of those. ”

****  
  


“ I can’t really imagine you as one.. ”

Kyungsoo laughed, playing with his ripped black jeans. 

“ I know right? My body is not created for babies. But it's kinda cool, don’t you think so? Not every male has a chance to bear a child. ” 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“ True. It’s a blessing." 

Kyungsoo smiled. 

“ It really is. What about Baek– ”

“ Hello Bunnies! ”

Loud voice echoed through the rather empty house and soon little, but all too familiar figure joined them. Kyungsoo  _ may _ have noticed how big Chanyeol's smile suddenly was. 

They both jumped on their legs, Chanyeol crushing Baekhyun in hug, wrapping arms tightly around his body. Just then Kyungsoo saw tall boy standing next to them, sun-kissed skin contrasting beautifully against his white shirt. They eyes met and boy smiled.

“ Oh Jongin! Long time no see buddy. ”

Chanyeol hugged him too, then turned around showing at the new face in the room. 

“ This is Kyungsoo, my real brother. ”

Chanyeol showed with a smile and Kyungsoo blushed, not used to so much attention. 

Baekhyun kicked him in the ribs. 

“ Am I not real? ”

They all laughed and Chanyeol gave him a knowing look, making Baekhyun’s gaze drop down onto the floor. 

“ Nice to meet you Kyungsoo, I'm Jongin.”

 He reached his hand out and Kyungsoo lifted his shaky one. And they melted together, Jongin's hand almost completely covering his small, pale one. 

“ N-nice to meet you too. ” 

He stuttered out.Baekhyun smirked.

Jongin soon became part of their daily routine.

It turned out that the boy was on vacation and he missed his friends a lot. They explained Kyungsoo that they are together since they were babies. Jongin's father is close friend to theirs so they were always around each other. Kyungsoo was a bit awkward around him at the beginning, too shy to even talk and Baekhyun enjoyed teasing him about it. But as time passed Kyungsoo get used to beautiful stranger and he  _ maybe _ enjoyed having older boy around a bit too much.

Baekhyun was happy. He felt complete and he loved all four of his parents a lot. 

Never did he felt so loved before. 

Only different thing now was that he was no longer Park. He agreed on changing his surname, liking how it sounded with his name. Kyungsoo also changed his to Park, after hours of Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's nagging, even though they both voiced out that he would like Kim much more. It earned them indeed hard slaps on cheeks.

It was a Friday night and they stayed in the Park's house. After watching movies and eating everything they could get their hands on, they decided to go to sleep, everyone making way into their room.

Later that night Baekhyun found himself curled up in the blanket, back pressed against the frame of the bed and body shivering. He was watching the show in front of him – lightning was clear outside and rain was falling so loudly that be felt like he was sitting outside, on the clear field. Park Baekhyun hated storms with passion – Byun Baekhyun was the same. Knob of his door suddenly clicked and messy head peeked inside. 

“ Yeol? ”

Tall boy smiled, getting closer, lightning making his face clear in the darkness. He slumped down on the bed and sneaked under the covers, bringing Baekhyun closer to him. 

“ I know you're afraid. ”

Baekhyun smiled. Of course he knew. He always knows. 

“ You know ” , Chanyeol started wrapping hands around Baekhyun's small frame. “ I'm glad you're not my brother. ”

In any other situation and time Baekhyun would be hurt but right now his heart was beating rapidly because he also  _ knew _ . 

Baekyhun  _ knows _ very well.

He leaned back on steady chest, feeling Chanyeol's heartbeats. Older boy leaned down and buried his head in smaller's neck, leaving light peck. 

“ Sleep Hyunnie, I'm here. ”

Perhaps after that night, everything lost control.

On last weekend before school they decided to go to a club and relax a bit. They met up with few friends there – beloved couple Sehun and Junmyeon, a little too drunk Yixing and forever lonely bird Jongdae.

Baekhyun was dancing and Chanyeol's eyes were looking too dangerously. Little one was swaying his hips from side to side, black pants hugging his thighs too tightly, too teasingly, shirt moving up from time to time showing hint of white skin. Alcohol and desire were running through his veins, he was tired of waiting. So he stood up.

Baekhyun felt a pair of warm hands on his hips and he looked over his shoulder only to find his brother standing behind him. He stopped dancing but other just wrapped his arms around the curve of his waist, pushing him in the darker corner.

“ Dance Baekhyun. ”

His voice was low and Baekhyun couldn't say no. So he started swaying in the rhythm again, body behind him following along. He felt breath on his neck and gulped hard. 

“ You smell so good.. ”

Chanyeol ran his nose along the pale neck, inhaling  _ oh _ so familiar, sweet scent. 

“ Fuck. ”

Baekhyun cursed when he felt wet lips on his neck. Chanyeol was kissing all over, biting lightly from time to time. He suddenly gripped Baekhyun's waist tighter and brought him closer to his body. When Baekhyun's backside met his crotch he groaned loudly into smaller's neck. 

“ C-Chan–  _ ah _ .. ”

His voice broke out when Chanyeol sucked down on his neck, and he pressed his backside even more against the hardness. Chanyeol pushed forward, rutting against the clothed skin and Baekhyun felt his pants getting tighter. He was suddenly turned around, once again pressed against Chanyeol's body. His face was buried in Chanyeol's shirt. Taller's hands disappeared lower, until he grabbed soft globes and pressed Baekhyun flush against him, their crotches rubbing. Baekyhun was whimpering, moaning and Chanyeol couldn't help but smirk. He knew how  _ sensitive _ Baekhyun was and how just a light touch can make a mess of him. But he loved the control he had over his body. Only him.

_ What a night. _

“ -soo… Kyungsoo! ” 

Boy on the bed groaned, feeling weight on his body. Opening eyes slowly he started to recognize face above him. Kim Jogin was smiling so beautifully and just because it was  _ him _ Kyungsoo haven't used a punch. He just stared blankly. 

“ Get up sleepy head, I have to show you something. ”

He groaned again, pushing Jongin off of him and turned around on the side, trying to get back to sleep. 

“ C'mon Soo ~ ” 

Jongin all but whined, throwing blanket off the smaller's body and lifted him up bridal style. Kyungsoo snapped his eyes open and blush covered his full cheeks. 

“ Kim Jongin put me down right now! ”

“ Oh hush, you will wake them up. “

Jongin whispered and put him down once they were in front of slightly opened door. Jongin pushed them a bit more and showed Kyungsoo with hand to come closer. So he did, peeking inside, his eyes widening upon the view in front of them.

There, on the large bed in the middle of the room laid Chanyeol, sleeping soundlessly, his arms wrapped around tiny body splayed on his chest that belonged to no other than Byun Baekhyun.

They were covered but clothes around and used bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the bed were saying everything.

****  
  


“ Holy shit. ”

“ He told me, ” , Jongin started, taking a sip of coffee, letting it burn on his tongue. 

“ They were always close, of course, but I knew something was up after he decided to tell me everything about your.. situation. ”

Kyungsoo was listening, sitting beside Jongin on the kitchen counter, rain falling lightly outside. 

“ He was always talking about him when he called. I found it weird because he never talked about Baekhyun like  _ that _ , with that voice, that much details. And then about a month ago he voiced it out for the first time. Soo, Chanyeol is fucking crazy over him. ”

Kyungsoo placed his cup down, rubbing hands and then placing it in his lap. 

“ I'm honestly out of words. Not that I found it disgusting – after all they are not brothers, they don't share blood in any way but, it's a bit strange isn't it? They lived so many years thinking they were brothers and now.. ”

Jongin nodded. “ I know. To be honest I'm a bit scared for them. I don't even want to know how your parents would react to it. ”

Kyungsoo shivered at the thought. 

“ Me too, but I know that they'll be fine. Besides, we are always here for them. You can't choose who to love, right? ”

They gazes met and locked. 

“ You really can't. ”

Jongin whispered, voice melting with the tapping of the rain. It's so easy to get addicted to those eyes, Kyungsoo now realised.

It was until steps were heard and tall boy joined them. They broke out of trance and both looked at him. Newcomer just jumped on the kitchen bar in front of them, looking down on the floor. They felt it. They felt his pain. It wasn't easy at all. 

“ Where is– ”

Kyungsoo started but his sentence was cut when lighter steps were heard and messy head peeked inside. He suddenly stopped, looking at them then on Chanyeol, gulping. 

His eyes were telling everything.

Chanyeol looked at him, smiling lightly and reached his hand out. With unsteady steps, smaller came closer, taking familiar hand and jumped beside the taller boy on the kitchen bar, wincing a bit when his bottom met the cold surface. 

“ I know you saw us. ”

Chanyeol spoke for the first time, his voice still hoarse from the sleeping 

“ And honestly I don't have anything to say. If you are disgusted I understand. But it's how it is, we can't change it. ”

He was still holding Baekhyun's hand. 

“ What are you talking about Chanyeol? There's nothing wrong with you two. I know it is a bit weird because you two grew up thinking you were brothers, but the fact is that you are  _ not _ and there is nothing forbidden about that. ”

Kyungsoo spoke and showed at their tangled fingers.

“ No matter what, ” 

This time Jongin spoke. 

“ We’ll always be here. Even if your parents don't accept it. ”

Baekhyun whimpered, head still low and Chanyeol brought him closer, hiding him in his embrace. 

“ They won't know. ”

Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at him, confused. 

“ We're moving out tonight. ”

“ Where? ”

Kyungsoo frowned as he watched Chanyeol stroking Baekhyun's messy hair. He wasn't ready to lose them and he hated the idea of them hiding away just because they  _ loved _ . 

“ To America. One of our company buildings is there. You two are starting college this year anyway, we'll tell them that Baekhyun wants to go there and so I'll come with him to work. ”

Jongin looked at them, then at Kyungsoo who just smiled at him and nodded.

“ We're coming with you. ”

****  
  



	2. Shadows, and ray of light

 

Airport was crowded that morning.

It was Tuesday, early morning of 3 am, and four young boys were standing with suitcases, being hugged by their parents and showered with endless repeating of the words ;

 

 

 

_“ Be careful ”_

 

_“ Watch over the younger ones ”_

 

_“ Make sure to stay warm ”_

 

_“ Eat good ”_

 

_“ Call every day ”_

 

 

 

 

They were just nodding, sometimes even rolling eyes but being careful to not get caught. When it was time to go Baekhyun hugged his parents tightly, inhaling the sweet scent of his mother which he just adored so much. When Mrs.Park - the women who raised him and who he thought was his real mother for 19 long years - came closer to him and looked him in the eyes, he couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face. He felt guilt creeping up in his heart, he felt sorry because he was hiding such a big thing from her, but it was too late and they were in too deep now. She hugged him like she always did - gently, with one hand around his waist and other in the softness of his hair.

 

 

 

“ Baekkie, don't cry. You will visit us soon. This is all for your best. ”

 

 

 

He nodded and let go, smiling to her for the last time, before disappearing in the mass with other three.

 

 

 

 

 

_This is for your best, mama._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Afternoon sun greeted them outside on the Manhattan streets when they arrived in front of the apartment building that was supposed to be their new home from now on. People their father arranged have brought their things inside, and now boys could finally go up and rest from the tiring flight. Baekhyun and Chanyeol entered apartment on the 8th floor, Jongin and Kyungsoo staying floor below them. They made a deal to live separately, Kyungsoo and Jongin pointing out that they want the other two to have their own place and privacy.

 

Somehow managing to push through the mass of boxes on the floor, Baekhyun made his way across the spacious living room and stopped right in front of the glass-covered wall. City outside was beautiful, sun still shining from above and falling onto the tall buildings and long roads. Chanyeol stood few steps behind him, looking at the boy observing the view as sun rays kissed his white skin. Lips so pink, looking so mild, eyes golden and curious, body small. He came closer to the younger, putting fingers on his chin and making his head go up. They gazes met and he leaned down, melting Baekhyun's lips with his own. It was gentle and pure, light as the shining rays landing from above. Chanyeol was kissing him for long, and he loved it. He loved all their kisses, from gentle to possessive ones, from tender to those rough ones that leave his lips red and swollen. He loved everything Chanyeol was giving him, and he loved Chanyeol like he never loved anyone before. Fully, faithfully, wholeheartedly.

 

 

“ We can do this. ” 

 

Chanyeol whispered against his rosy lips once they parted, surface wet and words falling down and melting with insecure parts that were burning inside Baekhyun's heart. Chanyeol smiled and hugged him close, and Baekhyun let comforting smell of Chanyeol's perfume and just _him_ to overtake his entire being, putting him at the state of piece and sunrise. He knew everything will be fine - as long as Chanyeol is here.

 

 

_Everything will be fine._

 

 

 

Next morning they met in nearby cafe for breakfast. With apartments still being messy and full of unpacked boxes, there was no way to eat there. They were eating and having small talk, smell of coffee dominating the place.

 

 

“ Things are arranged for tomorrow. I wanted us to have a free day after coming here, the trip was really tiring. ”

 

 

Chanyeol spoke after taking a sip of his ever bitter, black coffee.

  


“ What about school? ”

 

Kyungsoo asked this time,being worried as always. 

 

 

“ You are starting next week. They said it'll take some time to enroll you. Uniforms, list of books and other important documents will be sent to you until the end of this week. ”

 

“ When are you starting with work? ”

 

Chanyeol looked at the boy sitting beside him and smiled softly. “ Tomorrow baby. ”

 

Baekhyun pouted, the idea of being apart from Chanyeol wasn't really captivating to him.

 

“ Hey don't be sad, we are working only till 5. When you start with school it will be easier and, besides, you won't be alone. Kyungsoo will be here with you. ”

 

 

“ I know but– ”

 

 

“ But little baby can't survive that long without his Yeollie. ”

 

 

Jongin said in mocking voice, smile engraved on his face. Kyungsoo slapped him on the hand and Chanyeol hid Baekhyun's flushed face in his hug, but couldn't help the toothy smile that crept up on his face. Baekhyun was just too cute to handle.

 

 

 

 

  
  


Morning greeted them with rain, sun long forgotten behind grey clouds above the city. Baekhyun was sitting in the middle of the large bed, legs bare and upper body covered behind way too large t-shirt. Red color of the item covering his body was breaking through the monotone colors, his cheeks in full pink glory, hair messy and eyes sleepy. He was watching tall boy standing in front of the mirror, his slim figure hidden behind the slacks and shirt that made him look so hot, so manly and alluring. He was buttoning up small buttons on white shirt, eyebrows furrowed and gaze focused.

 

 

“ Baby ”  He uttered, still focused on the small buttons. 

 

“ Hm? ” Baekhyun didn't trust his voice at this moment. 

 

“ Help me with this. ” Chanyeol took tie and came closer, one knee dipping beside Baekhyun's crossed legs, other leg still steady on the floor. Baekhyun got up on his knees, now face to face with older boy. Mesmerizing scent hit him right away and he gulped hard, trying to calm down his beating heart. He took tie with his shaky hand and put it around the other's neck, fingers brushing against the skin and hair behind. After flash of few movements of the pretty, slender fingers, tie was neatly placed around Chanyeol's neck. Baekhyun didn't dare to look up.  

 

Big hand was suddenly placed on his waist, dragging him closer to the strong chest. Chanyeol leaned down and ran nose along the smooth surface of younger's neck, making his lover whimper at the sensitivity. Hand resting on his waist traveled further down and he grabbed soft flesh of round bottom, making Baekhyun moan in delight. “ Yeol.. Chanyeol, please.. ”

 

 

 

“ We don't have time now, love. When I come home, I promise you, you won't remember your name. ” 

 

He all but growled beside his ear, before capturing plush lips. When they parted Baekhyun was already panting, body trembling. 

 

“ But now lay down and rest. ”  He placed him down on the bed gently, covering him with still warm sheets and leaving one last peck on his forehead. “ See you soon, I love you. ”

 

 

 

“ I love you too. ”

 

 

 

Rain never stopped.

  
  
  


Evening was coming down as the dawn wrapped city slowly. Hints of orange, dark pink and yellow were mixing with the grey color of the dusty clouds which were now slowly disappearing after showering everything with good amount of rain.

 

When Chanyeol entered apartment it was quiet. Lights were off, few boxes still laying around the floor and few scented candles were lit up, making the area smell like vanilla. Baekhyun's favourite. Tall boy smiled at the thought of his little lover running around the apartment in his shirt, with bare legs and small feet, his sweet scent and adorable smile. He put leather briefcase down, taking off the suit jacket, shoes and tie, leaving a few buttons open. His steps down the hallway were slow and hushed. When he came in front of the bedroom door, he opened them slowly and went inside.

 

There, in the middle of the bed, among the mess of pillows and sheets and soft, baby blue blanket, laid his little lover. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, breaths steady and lips parted. Soft puffs were coming out behind two rosy petals and his hair was messy, splayed all over the pillow under him. He was laying on top of the sheets, legs bare and spread out, large t-shirt drifted up and his belly was on full display. Soft blanket was beside his head, tangled between delicate fingers.

 

Chanyeol's smile was light as he approached lithe figure. He leaned down and kissed sleeping boy on the forehead. Little one's eyebrows furrowed a bit and Chanyeol placed one more kiss on the cushy cheek. Puppy-like eyes were suddenly opened, their owner a bit confused but soon enough little crescents were painted on his smiling face. “ Yeol ”  His voice was hushed, deep from sleeping and gentle. Lovely eyes were staring right into Chanyeol's soul. 

 

A lot could be seen in those eyes; curiosity, a little bit of night and dash of moonlight. Whole Universe hidden by two brown orbs holding onto the secrets and waiting to be discovered.  Art of stars. A Saturn's power turned into the dust and starlight, forever shining, forever his.

  


Chanyeol was in love.

  


“ Baby ”  he whispered lightly,leaning down and capturing lips he missed so much. Baekhyun tasted like fresh strawberries and sweet potion, mix of delight and elation, something his, something that Chanyeol adored to taste the most. Baekhyun let out a whimper.

 

“ Have you missed me,love? ”

  


Taller's lips were now on his neck, wet sounds breaking through the silence.  

 

“ So much.. ”

 

Chanyeol sucked down onto the fair and sensitive skin of Baekhyun's neck, making the younger let out a moan of satisfaction, body moving up. 

 

“ Easy little one. ”  Chanyeol's chuckle was almost dark, but he was just driven by love and want for the boy beneath him. Driven by the idea of making him feel all kinds of luscious sensations, idea of touching him everywhere and hearing all those mellifluous sounds coming out from smaller's mouth.

 

Baekhyun's t-shirt was soon on the floor, followed by a pair of tight underwear little one had on. His body was trembling, totally submitting to Chanyeol. His shaft was hard and leaking, laying on his belly and wetting soft skin. Chanyeol was sucking onto his hard buds, making them wet, red and swollen. Baekhyun was just too sensitive, his erection was twitching and his eyes already full of tears.

 

 “ Chanyeol, please, please– I can't.. ”

 

 

“ It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of you. ”

 

 

Tracing the curve of Baekhyun's body with his tongue, Chanyeol came to the mess on boy's belly, licking away the salty substance. He parted his lips and tip of Baekhyun's cock was in his mouth. He sucked hard, making Baekhyun cry out loud. He let it out with a pop sound and licked down, tracing the vein, then coming back up,  taking him whole in mouth and sucking hard again. He bobbed his head a few times, Baekhyun gripping pillow under his head hard and letting out sinful sounds. After leaving last peck on the mole on top of the bulbous head, he turned Baekhyun on his tummy. Sneaking hand under, he lifted the boy on his knees easily, front still placed on the bed. Chanyeol spread out soft globes and pink, twitching hole came into his view. 

 

“ Oh, baby ”  He came close and pressed his still clothed erection against the pink rim. Baekhyun pressed back against him, moaning desperately. 

 

“ Chanyeol– Chanyeol please, take me.. ”

 

Older man pressed his palm against the soft cheek and squeezed hard. 

 

“ Oh, I will. I will baby. ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was laying on the bed, naked and spent out. His breaths were rapid and body numb, sweat still clinging onto it. Chanyeol took wet cloth and was now slowly cleaning him up, taking away the mess they created. He was soon down beside lithe body, hugging the boy close and inhaling sweet scent of his soft hair.

 

 

“ Yeol? ”

 

“ Hm? ”

 

“ Will it always be like this? ”

  


He looked up at older boy, puppy eyes full of hope.

 

 

“ Like what, love? ”

 

 

“ Like this. Will you always be here with me? ”

 

 

Chanyeol smiled, bringing small body closer.

 

 

“ Always Baekhyun, _always_. ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


Week passed by quickly and Monday morning was already far past them. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were outside of university, waiting Chanyeol and Jongin to pick them up.

 

Black Mercedes parked close to them and Jongin was first to exist the car.

 

 

 

“ Hello boys! ”

 

 

 

He greeted Baekhyun by ruffling his hair, and engulfed Kyungsoo in tight hug. Baekhyun will tease him about this later. Right now, his focus was on the tall boy who was going towards him, in all black suit and hair pulled back. His smile, though, reminded soft as he approached smaller boy. Strong arms were wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, familiar scent entering his nose as he sneaked hands around the taller's neck. Chanyeol lifted him a bit, Baekhyun wasn't touching the ground anymore. He laughed out loud, hugging Chanyeol even tighter and burying his face into his neck, feeling so small like this. Wet kiss was placed on chubby cheek. “ Hey baby. ”

 

 

“ Hey ” Baekhyun said breathlessly, voice small and lovely. Chanyeol placed him back on the ground, putting hand into the back pocket of his trousers, giving light squeeze before he lead him to the car where Kyungsoo and Jongin were waiting for them. Chanyeol opened the passenger door for Baekhyun and made way to his side. When they were all in he started the engine and they disappeared down the road.

 

They first went into the restaurant to eat, and then into their company building. Chanyeol and Jongin promised to show them their workplace and both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were more than excited to look around. Building was big, not as big as the one in Korea, but still it was enough to leave people in awe. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were really careful, acting as normal as possible. In the eyes of co-workers they were still _the Park siblings_. When they made it to third floor, Jongin and Kyungsoo parted away from them, going on the other side of the hallway. Chanyeol came a little closer to Baekhyun, putting a hand over his shoulder and leaning down closer to boy's ear. 

 

“ I hate this. I need to kiss you _so_ badly. ”

 

Baekhyun blushed madly, trying to stay calm. Before he was able to say anything, loud and cheerful voice was heard and he saw older man approaching them. 

 

“ Oh my dear, is that our younger Park? ”

 

Man's hair was silver and pushed back, his eyes blue and curious. Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's shoulder and smiled at him. 

 

“ Good afternoon, Mr.Dalton! ”  Chanyeol tried to sound as natural as possible, speaking in fluent English. He was studying abroad, so speaking English was as easy as speaking his first language for him. Baekhyun gulped, body heating up from the deep voice as well as from the stare of older man, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Chanyeol shook him a bit and he finally snapped out of his mind, bowing down - in all that confused state - and stuttering out.  

 

“ Hello Mister, I'm Byun Baekhyun. It's a pleasure to meet you.”   His English wasn't that bad, he thought, when Chanyeol smiled proudly down at him and old man's eyes became soft. 

 

“ The pleasure is all mine dear! But, forgive me, you said Byun? ”

 

 

“ Mr.Dalton, he's the one that got replaced in the hospital. My brother is around here somewhere, Jongin is showing him around. I'll make sure to meet you with him later. ”  

 

 

Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol wasn't really comfortable in this situation.

 

 

“ Ah, I see. But still, you two are our favourite siblings. I still remember you guys running around when your father brought you here for the first time. Beautiful children you two were! Chanyeol was always taking care of you. You must be really proud to have a brother like Chanyeol. ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol's grip tightened, but Baekhyun wasn't paying attention. He smiled at the memories and replied to Mr.Dalton excitedly.

 

 

 

“ Chanyeol is really the best brother ever! ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The fire in Chanyeol's eyes was burning brightly. Baekhyun saw the rage, so much rage in those black orbs and it scared him.

 

 

 

“ H-hyung.. ”  he stuttered out, afraid of angry face older male had on.

 

 

 

“ Don't fucking call me that, _Byun_ Baekhyun. ”

 

 

It was a step or two and he was right in front of Baekhyun, leaning completely into his personal space and making smaller’s back meet the wooden surface. “ I’m.. I’m sorry, I– ”

 

 

 

“ What were you thinking? ” Chanyeol placed hands on both sides, palms laying flat on the desk, right beside Baekhyun's hips.  “ Calling me brother, calling me fucking brother! ”

 

 

 

“ But Chanyeol, we.. we can’t– ”

 

 

“ We can't what, Baekhyun? ”

 

 

Younger boy gulped, body slightly shaking at the stern voice older was using. “ We can't let them.. let them know.. ”

 

 

“ And why is that? Why can't we let them know? Are we doing something wrong? ”

 

 

 

“ No! I-I just..I'm scared. In their eyes, you're still my.. brother.. ”

 

 

 

“ I think you forgot. ” Chanyeol smirked, leaning down so he was face to face with Baekhyun who's gaze was focused on the floor. 

 

 

“ I'll have to remind you then what's the difference between the brother and lover. ”

 

 

 

He gripped Baekhyun's cheeks, lifting his head and looking straight into his glossy orbs. He leaned down licking over smaller's lower lip, making him gasp. 

 

“ First of all ” , peck was left on soft, pink lips. 

 

“ Brothers don't kiss. ” Their lips melted and danced together, mercilessly. Chanyeol's hand has disappeared into the soft hair, making it messy and wild, other hand gripping tightly onto the full hip. Their tongues were dancing, Chanyeol dominating the kiss completely. Baekhyun was under his control.

 

“ Second of all, ”  he leaned back, voice raspy and full of lust, “ brothers don't mark each other. ”

His lips trailed down the long neck of younger boy, firstly leaving light kisses, then sinking his teeth deeply and painfully into the soft skin, making it bloom in pink and red shades. 

 

“ C-Ch- _Chan_ – ”

 

“ Third. ”  he came to Baekhyun's ear again, making him flinch. 

 

“ Brothers don't touch each other like this. ” 

 

His hands slowly trailed between Baekhyun's full thighs, pinching them lightly until he came to his backside, squeezing the round bottom hard. Baekhyun moaned, holding onto Chanyeol's shirt like his whole life depended on it. Chanyeol was playing with soft flesh in his hands, enjoying the pleasured face younger had on. He sneaked hands under the thin material of the shirt other was wearing, running hands along the soft surface for some moments before he ripped it off completely. He kissed down the pale chest, sucking and leaving crimson color all over, decorating the white canvas, as the buttons fell on the floor. When he came to his nipples he started sucking hard on them, as if he wanted to draw some delicious juice out. Baekhyun's hands were gripping his hair hard, pulling and back arching.  “ Yeol! ” He cried out. 

 

Sensitive. 

 

His boy was so sensitive.

 

 

Older smirked against his skin. His hands disappeared down, stroking among the supple skin before he started pulling Baekhyun's trousers down. Smaller was left in his - way too small and way too tight - underwear, front already damp and twitching.

 

 

 

“ Someone getting excited for his _brother_? ”

 

 

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly, turning head on his right side and whimpering loudly, thighs squeezing, trying to find some friction against his hard on. 

 

“ Oh baby, don't be ashamed. _Hyung_ will help you. ”

 

Chanyeol said that in such a husky, deep and sultry voice that Baekhyun moaned out loud. Chanyeol suddenly turned him around, pressing his face on the cold surface and bending him over. Baekhyun couldn't think much. His underwear was pulled off, Chanyeol kneeled down and spread open Baekhyun's cheeks, looking at the pink, twitching hole. He run thumb over it, smirking when he saw how it wanted to suck him in. 

 

“ Someone’s hungry. What should we do about it? Shall I feed my baby brother, hm? ”

 

Baekhyun cried. “ Chanyeol, please.. ”

 

“ What do you want baby, hm? C'mon, use your words. ” 

 

He ran his palm against one of boy’s cheeks, making Baekhyun tremble under his touch. 

 

“ I- I– ”  But his voice broke again in a loud moan, mixed with sobbing sounds. Chanyeol's other hand was now on his throbbing shaft, stroking it up and down and Baekhyun was losing his mind completely.

 

 “ Tell me what you want Baekhyun. ” 

  


 “ Kiss me.. ” 

 

 

“ Where baby? Your cheek? ”

 

 

Baekhyun shook his head  “ N-no. ”

 

“ Neck? ”

 

“ No.. ”

 

 “ Lips? ” Baekhyun hiccuped, his vision blurring.

 “ Yes please.. ” 

  


Chanyeol cupped his cheeks and turned his head around, melting their lips into sloppy, dirty mess. When they parted, Baekhyun was eager to get more, following after Chanyeol. But his head was rolled around, hands locked behind his back and tied closely. 

 

“ Chanyeol what are you doing? ”

 

There was no answer. 

His cheek once again met the cold surface of wooden desk, big and rough hands squeezing the healthy plump of his hips before they went to his round bottom once again. Chanyeol squashed them before spreading them open, revealing tight, untouched entrance. He soaked his fingers with saliva, Baekhyun whimpering at the sucking sounds. Chanyeol tried to push one finger in, but Baekhyun’s body was young and still not used to intercourse. His hole, colored in light pink, was clenching too tightly, not allowing Chanyeol to probe inside. He leaned closer and started licking against it, tip of his tongue darting inside, his left hand stroking younger’s hard shaft. He finally started relaxing and welcomed Chanyeol’s fingers in. One turned into two, two into three, and soon enough Baekhyun was a mess under him, whining for more. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out, looking at the small entrance now flushed in dark pink color, clenching and asking for more. He got up and unbuckled his belt, pulling his trousers down just enough to pull out his leaking shaft. He pumped himself few times, smearing precum all around before pressing red tip against Baekhyun’s opening. And pushed in.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was slowly losing his mind. Sensation he felt was overwhelming. Pain mixed with pleasure ran through his veins, leaving him numb and wasted. His body was rocking back and forth, followed by harsh thrusts and loud slapping of skin against skin. Sound itself was devastating, putting his mind on another level of euphoria. “ Do you understand now, hm? ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol's voice was low and dangerous ,his grip bruising, movements cruel. “ Do you understand, Baekhyun?” 

 

Next thrust sent Baekhyun's throat on fire, as he screamed out loud. It was too much, too much. 

“ I do, I do, I do! ” He repeated, spilling whimpers one after another as Chanyeol tangled fingers between his silky locks, pulling him up flush against his bare chest. Baekhyun's back was pressed firmly against the hot skin, body going up and down as Chanyeol pounded on his sweet spot repeatedly.

 

 “ Fuck yeah” , older boy growled out as Baekhyun clenched tight around him. 

 

“ Gonna cum, gonna cum, oh~ ”

 

And he did. Spurt after spurt decorated his milky chest, as semen seeped out from his flushed cock and dripped on the floor. 

 

“ Who fucking allowed you? ” 

 

Next thing he knows, he's being thrown back on the cold surface of desk and loud slap echoed through the office, making him cry.

 

 

 

And again, and again, and again.

 

 

 

Chanyeol was heartless. His big palm was bruising tender skin of younger's round bottom, making it flush in red and pink, leaving deep print of what he claimed as his. He parted abused cheeks, looking down at red, used rim, still gaping and needy to be fucked. He pressed red head of his cock against the opening, running it up and down and leaving fresh trail of precome. Baekhyun was whimpering again, voice long lost. 

 

“ What am I going to do with you, baby? You're so bad. ”

 

 

 

He pressed the head inside, letting Baekhyun taste just a bit of him, before pulling out again. He did it a few times, until younger boy became mess, trying to push back and fuck himself on Chanyeol's cock.

 

 

 

“ Tsk. So eager. ”

 

 

 

Baekhyun shook his head, trying to pull away from Chanyeol's hold but other just gripped harder. 

 

“ What do you think you are doing? ”

 

Chanyeol growled, pushing him up and turning him around. He came face to face with young, wrecked expression, messy hair and eyes full of tears, lips red and swollen, body covered in hickeys. He sneaked arms around the boy's full hips, pulling him closer and kissing delicate neck. Once. Twice.

 

 

 

It was addicting. Everything about Byun Baekhyun was addicting.

 

 

 

Taking a hold of full, wet thigh he pushed Baekhyun's leg up and wrapped it around his own hip, letting his cock rest between delicious cheeks of Baekhyun's ass. He let him sank down, feeling him up completely. Baekhyun's cock twitched and Chanyeol stumbled back, sitting down on his chair and Baekhyun cried out as cock inside him went even deeper. Chanyeol tapped his abused bottom and Baekhyun took the sign, raising his hips up and sinking back down. He yelped, body too sensitive and still recovering. He wrapped his arms around older’s neck, hands still tied with his tie. 

 

“ C'mon baby, I know you can do better than this. ”

 

 

 

So he did. He started bouncing up and down, whimpering, crying and moaning, followed by Chanyeol's deep grunts and moans. When he ran out of energy and fell down against steady and sweaty chest, Chanyeol started thrusting up, until Baekhyun was cumming again, spilling everything out, cum landing between their chest and on Chanyeol's lips.

 

“ Gonna fill you up. ”

 

And with deep moan Chanyeol came, 

filling Baekhyun with his semen, letting it drip from his insides and dirtying the part where they were connected

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun's legs trembled as he stood in front of Chanyeol, while older was buttoning up his shirt onto the Baekhyun's - still sweaty - body. Baekhyun's white shirt was laying on the floor, ripped and few buttons around it. Baekhyun felt wet trace that cum was leaving on his thigh, as it seeped out from his entrance. His cheeks were flushed, eyes puffed from all of crying and mouth dry.

 

 

 

“ I'm sorry, Yeol. ”

 

 

He sounded so broken, his voice cracking and it almost hurt. Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, his gaze soft. Big palm was placed on his cheek, thumb slowly caressing along the softness. 

 

“ I'm the one who should say sorry. I was too harsh on you. Your body is still sensitive. ”

 

“ No, Yeol.. ” , he placed his own hand over Chanyeol's, enjoying the warmness. 

 

“ You just showed me how much I mean to you. ”

 

“ I love you so much Baekhyun, you have no idea.. ”

 

Chanyeol kissed his palm, bringing him closer and welcoming him in big, warm hug. His body covered Baekhyun completely, long arms wrapped around his frame and smaller one inhaled deeply. 

 

“ Go now, the driver will take you home. I'm coming soon too. ”

 

Baekhyun looked up at him with his puppy-like eyes. “ Promise? ”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “ Promise. ”

 

With a peck on the lips he sent him off in elevator and Baekhyun was soon outside. He saw Kyungsoo standing there, waiting for him. When he came closer, Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he scanned Baekhyun's appearance up and down - limping steps, red neck, ravished hair and Chanyeol's shirt covering him. He smirked and Baekhyun glared. 

 

“ Just shut up. ”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out loud.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was left alone in his office, smell of Baekhyun still lingering in the air. Scent was overwhelming, his mind playing around various pictures and taking all will power from him.

  


Byun Baekhyun was Park Chanyeol's great weakness.

  


He bent down and picked up torn shirt, smirking at the memory. He opened one of the drawers in his work desk, placing it inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


_three months later_

 

 

 

Christmas was just around the corner. Streets were covered in white, the sky was grey and days cold. City bloomed with decorations, holiday spirit was everywhere and kids were all around, running on the snow.

 

 

Chanyeol was sitting in his office when the phone suddenly rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID, muttering deep “ Hello ”

 

 

 

“ Hello son ”

 

 

 

“ Mom? ”

 

 

 

“ Can't even recognize your own mother young man ” , a woman from the other side of line chuckled. “ How are you honey? ”

 

 

“ I'm good mom. What about you? Where's dad, is he okay? ”

 

 

“ We are good Chanyeol. Dad's here with me, I actually called you to tell you we are coming to visit you tomorrow! But don't tell the boys, we want to surprise them. ”

 

 

“ Oh, s-sure. That's great! ”

 

 

“ See you soon, we love you. ”

 

 

 

“ Love you too, see you. ”

 

 

 

 

 

Well fuck.

 

He would lie if he said he didn’t panic. 

If they are coming that means he has to stay away from Baekhyun again, they won't be able to act like a couple and what's the worst for both of them - they'll need to put brother facade once again.

 

He sighed, first covering face with his hands then running fingers through his thick, black hair. Deciding to call it a day, he picked up his stuff and went down the hallway. It was time to go home to his little one.

 

 

 

When he entered the apartment he was met with the scent of fresh baked cookies and vanilla. Little figure was soon in front of him, oversized shirt, baggy sweatpants and mesmerizing smile. He engulfed lithe body, pressing it close to him. He was yearning boy's touch all day, his smell, his soft eyes, beautiful smile and melodic voice.

 

 

“ I missed you. ”

  


Chanyeol leaned back just a bit so he could see those adorable puppy eyes. He smiled at the sight of brown orbs looking up at him.

 

 

“ I missed you too, baby boy. ”

 

 

He kissed him with all he had. There was so much love.

 

 

 _So_ much love.

 

 

 

“ Come, I made you cookies. ”

 

 

Petite fingers wrapped themselves around his bigger hand, leading him into the living room. Baekhyun pushed him down to sit on the sofa, disappearing in the kitchen but soon coming out with a plate full of fresh baked cookies, all sizes and colors. He sat down next to the older boy, hair bouncing up and down as he did, soft as ever but now in light, ash blonde color. 

 

 

“ Say aah ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol laughed but complied anyways, opening his mouth so smaller can feed him. He took a bite and closed his eyes, moaning at how good it tasted. 

 

 

“ Oh my God, Baek! Is there anything you can't do? ”

 

 

Baekhyun's cheeks went red and he let out signature “ hehe~ ” laugh, making Chanyeol's heart swell with love and adoration. He finished the cookie and pushed Baekhyun down on the sofa, squishing him with his body as he pressed his ear over the boy's heart. Beating sounds were so relaxing and he almost purred when those gentle fingers started running through his hair. 

 

 

“ How was your day? ”

 

 

“ Boring. We finished with classes a bit earlier so I didn't have much to do when I came home. At least exams are over. ”

 

 

“ I'm glad to hear that. Uh, Baek.. ”

  


“ What it is? ”

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“ Chanyeol? ”

 

 

“ ..mom and dad are coming tomorrow. ”

  


Movements in his hair stopped. Chanyeol lifted his head up, looking at the, now worried, expression his boyfriend had on. 

 

 

 

“ Baek.. ”

 

 

He sat up, pulling the younger along the way and making him sit onto his lap.

 

 

“ It's gonna be okay, they won't stay long. ”

 

 

He was now holding full cheeks in his palms, thumb slowly caressing supple skin.

  


“ I'm tired of hiding Chanyeol. ”

 

 

“ Baekhyun look at me. ”

 

 

His head was still low.

 

 

“ Baekhyun. ”

 

 

He came closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead, on the cheek and down his neck. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, his heart started beating faster.

 

 

 

“ I need to take you one last time. ”

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seeing his parents after such a long time was a nice experience, lots of emotions from the side of his mother and a big, rare, smile on his father's face. Chanyeol drove them to Baekhyun's and his apartment - smaller stayed at home to help Kyungsoo prepare meals for them. He could say with certainty that his mother was more excited to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo than she was to see him. There were lots of happy cries and what surprised him was to see tears on Baekhyun's face. He wanted to go to him, wipe his tears away and hold him close, but that would be too strange and they weren't ready for that just yet.

 

Baekhyun rarely cries, but when he does it's heartbreaking to look at. When smaller noticed Chanyeol's heavy gaze he just smiled, enough to calm Chanyeol's heart down. 

 

They were at the dining table, parents curious about what they were up to for the past three months living far from them on their own. 

 

Baekhyun was slowly eating his dinner, each bite seeming too heavy, too disgusting. He felt a sharp pain in his lover abdomen, pressing palm tightly over it, face scrunching up. 

 

“ School is really great mom! Baekhyun and I got used to it really quickly. Right Baek- Baekhyun are you okay? ”

 

“ It’s.. it’s okay, I just– ”

 

He couldn't finish the sentence, urge to vomit was too hard. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, leaving others panicked. Mrs.Park tried to go after him but Chanyeol stopped her. 

 

“ I will check on him mom. Please, continue with dinner. ”

  


Chanyeol went down the hall, voices dying behind him and light becoming dim. He saw a ray of light coming out of a small crack in the bathroom door so he came closer and opened it completely, only to find little figure down next to the toilet, emptying his stomach. He quickly kneeled down, holding Baekhyun's waist and slushing the water once he was done. 

 

“ Baby- baby are you okay? ”

 

His palm was on boy's forehead, hand slightly shaking from fear. Baekhyun was pale, his face showing off that he's in pain. He lifted him up slowly, bringing him closer to the sink and washing his mouth and face, trying to freshen him up. 

 

“ It hurts so much ”

 

Baekhyun was sobbing, hands clutching Chanyeol's arm, fingers gripping tightly, eyes shut. It was a painful sight for Chanyeol; he couldn't watch his little one in pain. 

 

And then Baekhyun cried out, loud and painful scream echoing through the bathroom. Chanyeol caught him just in time, Baekhyun's legs gave up. 

 

“ KYUNGSOO! ”

 

He ran quickly into the bathroom, followed by their mother who gasped loudly when she saw Baekhyun in Chanyeol's arms. 

 

“ Quickly, Kyungsoo you go with us! Mother, please stay here with dad, we will call you. ”

 

“ Chanyeol I can't leave him alone– ”

 

“ He's not alone, mom. Please, just stay. Let's go Kyungsoo. ”

 

He lifted Baekhyun up, holding him close to his chest and in few fast steps they were out of the building. 

 

Chanyeol drove quickly to the hospital, his mind in mess and heart in pain. He couldn't think of anything else. Baekhyun's whimpers were echoing through the car, and he was so helpless. 

 

“ Chanyeol hurry the fuck up he's bleeding. ”

 

“ HE'S WHAT?! ”

 

“ JUST HURRY UP! ”

  


Chanyeol parked the car harshly, going out without even turning it off and lifted Baekhyun in his arms again. He ran into the hospital, calling out for the doctors who came running to them. Baekhyun was taken from his hands and they urged him to stay there and wait. Kyungsoo ran to him, holding in hand keys of the car. Chanyeol sat down and cried, finally letting it out. Kyungsoo gripped his shoulder.

 

“ He'll be fine, Chanyeol. ”

 

_He has to be._

  
  
  
  


After what seemed like infinity later, the doctor came out and they were quick to approach him. 

 

“ Is he fine? What's wrong? Why was he bleeding? ”

 

“ Are you related to the boy? ”

 

“ I’m his boyfriend. ”

 

Doctor hummed. “ I see, that explains a lot. ”

 

“ Please sir, is he okay? ”

 

“ He's fine, don't worry. We stopped the bleeding. Your boyfriend and child are okay. ”

  
  
  


Chanyeol started blankly at the old man. 

 

Kyungsoo gasped. 

  
  
  
  


“ He.. he– I– , my.. my.. my what? ”

 

“ Oh you didn't know? ” 

 

Chanyeol was still staring with wide eyes. Doctor coughed.  

  


“ Well congratulations then young man, you're becoming a father. ”

  
  
  
  


Losing the balance in his body,  Chanyeol slumped down on the uncomfortable chair. His heart was beating fast, his gaze lost and eyes glossy. Relief washed over his being once he heard that Baekhyun is okay – and it became numb the moment he heard the news. Heavy news he wasn’t ready for at all. 

 

“ Can I see him? Please.. ”

 

 

His voice was desperate, words quiet and lips dry. Doctor nodded.

  


 “ But just You, and carefully. He is sleeping. ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol just nodded and got up, Kyungsoo patting him on the shoulder lightly.

 

 

 

He entered the room as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up sleeping boy. His gaze softened upon the sight of small body splayed over the bed, clear liquid entering his body through the needle attached in his arm. Chanyeol sat down on a chair next to the bed, taking his delicate hand in his hold, kissing it softly. He pressed the cheek against the knuckles, looking up at the beauty before him. Baekhyun’s lashes were long and resting on his pale cheeks, mouth pressed in thin line. His chest was moving up and down, breaths steady and peaceful, blonde hair all over the pillow. Chanyeol smiled, tear escaping his eyes. A happy tear. His little one was okay.

 

 

 

He lifted head up and his eyes wandered on the Baekhyun’s tummy. He gulped down, remembering the doctor's words.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is pregnant.

 

 

 

Baekhyun is carrying his child.

 

 

 

He felt his heart beating loudly, hand reaching out before it landed softly on the Baekhyun’s belly. And when he felt the, once soft area, firm under his touch he couldn’t help more tears escaping his eyes. Suddenly, there were fingers wrapping around his, and when he looked up Baekhyun was smiling down at him. 

 

“ What are you doing, silly? ”

 

 

 

“ Oh love.. ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s head landed gently on younger’s chest, hands on the full hips, Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair. “ You scared me.. ”

 

 

 

“ Don’t worry Yeol, maybe I just caught a flu. I wasn’t feeling really well in last time.. ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up. “ And you’re telling me that now? Oof Baekhyun! ”

 

 

 

“ I didn’t want to worry you. They will give me medicine and in a few days I’ll be like new! ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt guilt creeping up in his heart, filling him with shame and great desire to run away. He felt like he took Baekhyun’s life away, like he stole his future, his innocence, his best years. 

Baekhyun was young, too young for a child.

 

 

 

“ Baek.. what has been happening to you in recent times? Have you noticed something odd? ”

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment. “ Well, I couldn’t really eat. Food just smelled disgusting. And well I vomited a few times – don’t give me that look, of course I haven’t told you – and my stomach hurt really badly. And, oh my God this will sound weird, but my body feels just so sensitive, everywhere. ”

 

 

Chanyeol gulped again, looking down at his body. He could imagine Baekhyun’s stomach formed in little bump, his hips and thighs even fuller, his cheeks flushed and body so young and healthy.

 

 

 

Licking his dry lips, he dared to look smaller in the eyes again.

 

 

“ Baekhyun, I have to tell you something. ”

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed again.

 

 

“ What’s happening Chanyeol? ”

 

 

“ Ba– ”

 

 

 

But all of a sudden, the doors were opened harshly and middle-aged nurse came in. She smiled at both of them. 

 

“ I’m glad to see you awake Mr. Byun! I will just remove the needle and we will check you out. ”

 

 

 

Baekhyun smiled too, as the woman approached him and started removing nasty object from his vein. When it was all cleaned and flastered, she took a paper and started writing down basic information, asking Baekhyun about the details.

 

 

“ And please honey, be careful. You’re in very sensitive condition now, even the slightest stress can get you. Eat healthy, and don’t let yourself get too tired. I’m sure your boyfriend will take care of that. “  

 

She smiled at Chanyeol whose eyes were wide like owl’s. 

 

“ Doctor will sing you up for your first appointment. We should take some tests and ultrasound. ”

 

 

Baekhyun was watching her with confused stare.

  


“ Condition? What kind of condition? ”

 

 

Lady’s eyebrows were suddenly lifted, almost touching the hairline. “ Oh.. ”

 

 

“ Please Miss, I will.. ”

  


“ Oh okay.”  She nodded. “ I’ll be going then. Have a good night. ”

  
  


Chanyeol just smiled as she left, before he turned around and sat down next to Baekhyun on the bed. He helped him to get up and lean against the pillows and the wall. Chanyeol took his hands again, taking a deep breath. “ Baby.. ”

 

 

 

“ Chanyeol what’s happening, please.. you’re scaring me. ”

 

 

 

Chanyeol gripped his petite fingers, and landed them softly on the surface of his firm belly. 

  


“ You’re carrying one more life, Baek. ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was pained expression in younger’s amber eyes. Gasp came out of his dreamy lips, and he pulled his hand out from Chanyeol’s grip. He was shaking his head from left to right, palm landing on his forehead.

 

 “ No, no, no.. what are you talking about Chanyeol? I can’t– no, I’m too young, I haven’t finished school yet! I didn’t even know I’m able to bear a child! ”

  


He was screaming at this point, tears streaming down his full cheeks.

 

 

“ Baekhyun, please.. “

  


Chanyeol was crying too, trying to come closer to the smaller boy and hug him, but Baekhyun was getting more and more away from him, back leaning against the wall behind.

  


“ Baekhyun please calm down, it’s not good for you… ”

 

 

Chanyeol leaned on his knees, grabbing his small body into a hug and ran fingers through his soft, ash blonde locks. Baekhyun was still sobbing, but soon relaxed into the familiar, warm embrace.

 

 

“ We’ll figure this out Baek, I promise. Just calm down, please.. We need to go home. ”

 

 

After his cries died down, Chanyeol leaned back, taking his full cheeks in his palms, brushing the tears away.

 

 

“ Yeol.. ”

 

 

Baekhyun was looking at him with glossy and puffy eyes, lashes wet and cheeks bloomed in pink color. Older boy leaned down, brushing his own full pair against the dark pink, slightly thin ones. Baekhyun’s upper lip was thin and nicely shaped, but his lower lip was always in small pout, plump, cushy and delicious. Chanyeol ran his tongue over it, tasting and nipping, before finally kissing him fully, with everything he had. He’s been craving for Baekhyun’s lips.

  
  
  


“ Let’s go home, love. ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ Oh Baekhyun! Are you okay? What they said? Is it still hurting? Come, come! Lay down. ”

  
  
  


“ Mom ~ I’m fine, really. It was just.. uhm, l caught a flu.. yeah, yeah, I caught the flu! ”

  
  
  


Baekhyun tried his best to fake a smile as Mrs. Park seated him down on the sofa in the living room. Chanyeol was standing beside them, Mr. Park also seated beside Baekhyun, Kyungsoo busy cleaning the table in the kitchen. Chanyeol’s arms were crossed, eyes locked on the Baekhyun. He watched his parents running their fingers through younger’s hair, asking him about everything, holding his hands. He watched as they fell slowly in the river of lies, not being aware that the boy they look at as their own son was carrying their heir, piece of Chanyeol in his womb. He was burning inside, wanting nothing else but to sit down and hug him close, protect him from their questions, from their stares. He was burning, he couldn’t hold himself.

  


“ Mom, Baekhyun will be staying with me in the room. I can watch over him at night and dad and you can use his room. “

  


Baekhyun’s gaze on him was heavy, he knew younger boy was scared, but his mother just smiled and praised him for being such a good and caring _brother_.

  


Chanyeol just smirked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After they entered the room, Chanyeol locked the door and took off his jacket, throwing in on the side. Baekhyun was sitting on the bed, fingers playing with the ends of big shirt he was wearing. Chanyeol’s, of course. He felt hands on his knees, as the older boy crouched down in front of him. Big palms were caressing his thighs slowly, comforting him and making him burn.

 

 

“ Look at me love. ”

  
  


Slowly, as if he was afraid, Baekhyun lifted his gaze and locked eyes with a pair of dark ones that belonged to none other than his lover. Chanyeol’s eyes were wandering, sucking in every line of Baekhyun’s neck and face, stopping at the pair of slightly parted, dark pink lips. Chanyeol came closer and left small peck on them, leaving Baekhyun yearning for more. He did it once again, and when Baekhyun tried to kiss him fully he pulled away. Younger made a noise of protest, trying to reach for his lips but Chanyeol just smiled and moved away.

  


“ Yeol ~ “

  


“ What is it baby? “

  


Baekhyun groaned, fingers grabbing his hair and pulling him closer.

  


“ Kiss me, coward. “

 

 

 

Chanyeol lifted his brow, smile teasing as he looked at Baekhyun’s flushed appearance.

 

 

“ Oho, someone’s getting bossy. “

  


Baekhyun whimpered. “ Chanyeol I need you. Just come closer, please.. “

  


“ Hyunnie.. “

 

 

He gripped full cheeks between his palms, kissing those pouty lips.

 

 

“ I’m so scared, Chanyeol. “

 

 

Baekhyun said between the kisses. Chanyeol leaned back and left soft peck on younger’s forehead.

 

 

“ We can do this love. “

  
  
  


Next morning Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to go to school. Kyungsoo decided to skip too, and stay home to watch over Baekhyun - even though said boy told it wasn’t necessary. After breakfast, their parents decided to go with Chanyeol and visit their old co-workers. While they were putting on their shoes, Chanyeol took the opportunity to sneak Baekhyun into the kitchen and steal a kiss. He had one arm wrapped around boy’s waist, other hand caressing his stomach. When they parted he whispered quick  “ Rest well baby, I love you. ” and followed the old couple outside. 

  


Kyungsoo came back in the kitchen to help him clean up. Baekhyun saw him fidgeting, opening his mouth then closing it, biting his full, crimson-colored lip. At the end he turned to Baekhyun and finally spoke. 

 

“ Baekhyun I have to ask you something. ”

 

“ Yes? ”  

 

He put down the cup he was holding, leaning one hip onto the kitchen counter and facing doe-eyed boy, crossing arms. Kyungsoo was still hesitating for a few moments but then he let it out. 

 

“ Will you keep the baby? ”

 

Baekhyun’s expression suddenly changed and he turned around, hands gripping the counter he was leaning on. “ I don’t know Kyungsoo. I don’t know. ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Not long after they entered the building, older Mr. Park was dragged away by his old friends, leaving Chanyeol and his mother alone. They went into his office, and lady smiled proudly at her son. 

 

“ I hope one day you’ll come to take over in Korea too. ”

 

Chanyeol chuckled nervously, scratching his nape. “ Yeah.. ”

 

Loud knocking was heard on the door of his office, Jongin’s messy hair and flushed face greeting them soon after. “ Good morning Mrs. Park. I’m sorry to interrupt but we need you Chanyeol, it’s urgent. ”

 

“ Mom wait me here, I’ll be back soon. ”

 

She just smiled and nodded her head, as Chanyeol followed Jongin outside. 

 

Mrs. Park gazed outside, observing the beautiful view of the city. She walked over Chanyeol’s desk and smiled at the pictures on his table. There were few family photos, some with his close friends, some with his brothers. In the centre stood Baekhyun’s picture, young boy smiling widely, his fingers in a V sign, specs sitting on his button nose. She smiled. Chanyeol really adored him. 

 

Being curious as ever, she sat down on CEO’s chair and started roaming through the drawers. They were mostly filled with papers, some with basic stuff like scissors, flash drives, clippers.. When she was at last drawer, one at the bottom, she struggled to open it. It seemed like it was full of things and filled to the brim. She almost gave up but curiosity won over, so she pulled as hard as she could, finally managing to open it. But instead of messy papers and random office things she found a shirt. Pulling it out carefully, old lady was observing closely the material in her hands. Most of the buttons were missing, it was clearly torn. At first she thought it could be Chanyeol’s, but it was too small to cover her son’s big frame. Voices were heard and knob was pulled down. Mrs. Park quickly placed it back, slamming the drawer shut. Chanyeol came in smiling. 

 

“ I’m back. Shall we go and find dad? ”

 

“ Sure, sure. ”

 

She sat up and came in front of Chanyeol, looking him in the eyes. 

 

“ Son, is there anything you want to tell me, anything I should know? ”

 

Chanyeol’s gaze suddenly changed and he tried to force the smile back. “ What do you mean mom? ”

 

“ You don’t hide anything from me? ”

 

He gulped down his own lies. “ No. ”

 

She smiled. “ Okay, let’s go find your father. ”

  


 

  


And so week passed by them, leaving Christmas and presents behind them. When weekend arrived it was time for their parents to go back to Korea. Boys drove them to the airport and said goodbye, knowing that after this they won’t see them in a long, long time. Once Winter is over more work is coming, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will be busy with school and well, there’s one more _thing_ to take care of. 

 

“ Jongin, Baekhyun has appointment today. We’ll be heading to hospital now so if there are any meetings before noon just cancel them. ”

 

“ Kyungsoo is coming with me then. ”

 

Baekhyun smirked at him. “ Alright, see you later. ”

  


Ride to the hospital was rather quiet. Chanyeol was glancing at Baekhyun from time to time, but younger was in deep thoughts. Chanyeol knew what he was thinking about and he was scared. 

 

He was so scared of Baekhyun’s final decision.

 

When he parked in front of the hospital, he came out and took Baekhyun’s hand in his, locking his car with one click of the keys. He held younger close against his side, trying to ease his fear and discomfort. 

 

When the doctor called them in Baekhyun was shaking. After he greeted them, they sat down on the chairs in front of the man in his fifties, facing each other. Baekhyun was playing with his fingers, and Chanyeol grabbed his hand, caressing his knuckles and thumb massaging his soft palm. When the doctor finished writing in the papers, he looked at them through his thick glasses, smiling softly. 

 

“ I assume this is your first pregnancy Mr. Byun? ”

 

“ Y-yes.. ”

 

“ There’s nothing to be scared of ! We’ll just do an ultrasound now, and talk about some necessary things. You will probably need some vitamins and right diet, you are still very young. ”

 

Chanyeol bit his lip, looking at Baekhyun’s face which was showing too much discomfort. 

 

“ Actually doctor, I’m not sure will I.. will I keep the.. baby. ”

 

Chanyeol looked away. He felt a pang in his chest, guilt creeping up in his insides again. It was eating him whole.

 

“ Oh.. Well ultrasound it still necessary, after that you can decide what’s best for you. Now please, if you don’t mind- ”

 

He sat up and guided Baekhyun to the ultrasound table. Baekhyun laid down and lifted his shirt up, Chanyeol standing by his side. Clear liquid was put on his belly and Baekhyun hissed quietly at the coldness. When the doctor started moving the device along his stomach, their eyes were focused on the monitor. After few minutes doctor smiled and showed one small dot with his finger. “ Here’s the little one. You’re about three to four weeks in, and everything looks perfectly fine. We still can’t hear the heartbeat but we will be able in a few weeks, if you decide to keep the baby of course. ”

 

There was a moment of silence, and doctor coughed.

 

“ So, Mr. Byun, have you decided yet or you need more time? ”

 

Chanyeol looked at him intensely. He promised Baekhyun that he’ll agree with his every decision, he doesn’t want to destroy his life, youth and future because of his wishes. But as he looked at that little dot he couldn’t help but to feel his eyes tickling. Baekhyun cleared his stomach and sat up.

 

“ Pictures. ”

 

“ Excuse me? ”

 

“ Please print us the pictures. ”

 

Doctor nodded and pressed few gumbs. Soon enough two little, black and white pictures were laying in between Baekhyun’s long fingers. Chanyeol came closer and wrapped his hands around Baekhyun’s neck, as younger leaned onto him. “ Chanyeol look, he’s so tiny. ”

 

Chanyeol smiled and sniffled through the tears falling down his cheeks.  “ How do you know it’s him? ”

 

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled. 

 

“ Because I’m going to give birth to your son. ”

 

“ Baek are you.. are we– ”

 

“ Yes, we’ll keep this little guy. ”

 

Chanyeol fell down onto his knees and hugged him tightly, burying face into his belly and crying out loud. Baekhyun placed arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head, brushing hands through his soft and thick, black hair. Doctor smiled at them. 

  


They are going to be parents.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ BAEKHYUN NO! ” 

 

Blonde almost screamed out of fear, clutching tightly onto the big towel wrapped around his body, stopping on his track. His giant was in front of him in a second, lifting him up and carrying him to their room, one hand wrapped around his back, other under his knees.

 

“ You can’t just walk around like that after shower! What if you slip and fall? ”

 

“ I’m not that clumsy! ”

 

“ But still. ”

 

Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol put him down onto his feet, his fingers squished around fluffy carpet. Chanyeol unwrapped the towel around his body and started drying his skin, ever so lightly. He looked down at the smaller boy standing before him, his tiny frame flushed in light pink. Baekhyun loves hot showers. His cheeks became red under the strong gaze of older boy, whose eyes were shamelessly roaming up and down his body. 

 

He felt hands gripping his hips, which were already filling with extra flesh, making his young body looking even rounder and healthier. Chanyeol started leaving kisses down his long neck and collarbone, roaming nose and inhaling around exposed skin. 

 

“ My little Strawberry. ”

 

Baekhyun whimpered when one of his hands sneaked lower and squeezed soft flesh of his bottom. 

 

“ You smell divine baby, absolutely magical. I want to ravish you. ”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was dripping with want, deep and captivating. Baekhyun was leaking.

 

Older cupped his both cheeks with one hand and smashed their lips together. It was messy, tongues dancing, saliva dripping around. Baekhyun was moaning. 

 

It’s been two weeks since Chanyeol touched him.

 

He was suddenly turned around, one arm wrapped around his waist and rough fingers resting on his barely swollen tummy. Other hand found its way onto his cock, standing tall and flushed, dripping precome. He whined as Chanyeol started playing with pink head, smearing clear liquid around and bringing it down to make his movements slicker and easier. Baekhyun’s head dropped back onto his shoulder the moment Chanyeol started moving his hand up and down, his grip tight, fist covering almost his whole shaft. Baekhyun wasn’t small sized, he was pretty average, maybe even slightly above, thick and always, _always_ shaved. Thing was, Chanyeol is big guy. Chanyeol is _very_ big guy. His frame, his hands, even his ears. And the thing Baekhyun enjoyed the most. Thing that was now pressed against his bare bottom, hard and so fucking thick. Chanyeol’s track pants were leaving nothing to imagination, as he pressed himself even harder in between Baekhyun’s full ass cheeks, knowing just how much younger _loved_ to feel the weight of his shaft against his rim. 

 

“ Just relax Sweet Cheeks, I’m gonna take care of you. Okay? ”

 

He whispered against smaller’s ear, his movements quickening, earning loud, choked moan from Baekhyun.

 

“ Yeol I can’t- _ngh_.. ”

 

“ Just lean on me, focus on my hand. ”

 

“ Oh fuck, _fuck_! ”

 

He started rubbing against Chanyeol’s shaft, loving the feeling on his exposed rim, twitching. 

 

“ Just like that, baby boy. ”

 

Chanyeol groaned.

 

“ Are you gonna cum for me Hyunnie? ”

 

“ Yes- _aah_.. ”

  


He started flicking his wrist faster, precome dripping all over, making wet, obscene sounds. Baekhyun started moaning even louder, broken whimpers coming out of his mouth and echoing through the room. His knees almost gave up when he came. His body jolted forward and Chanyeol caught him just in time. Baekhyun was crying at this point, cum sipping from the tip of his cock and dirtying Chanyeol’s _whole_ hand, some landing onto his tummy. Taller wanted to prevent it from dripping onto the floor but it was impossible, there was just _too_ much cum. 

 

“ _Heavens_ baby, that’s a _lot._ ”

 

He laid crying boy gently onto the bed, his body shaking and shaft still twitching, letting the last drops land on his stomach. Chanyeol took off his shirt and wiped off the cum from his right hand. He hovered over the sobbing boy and started leaving gentle pecks all over his face and neck, trying to calm him down. 

 

“ Love it’s okay, I’m here. ”

 

When his cries died down he lowered his body until he was face to face with Baekhyun’s _white_ shaft. He took him in his mouth and gulped down all the cum, Baekhyun’s hips bucking up at the oversensitivity. He let it out with a pop and started licking cum that landed on his bulging belly, leaving mild kisses all over after he finished. He nuzzled against the soft skin, and smiled at the warm feeling in his heart. Baekhyun’s fingers started brushing through his hair, and he looked up at him with loving gaze. 

 

“ You have no idea how happy you are making me Baekhyun. ”

 

Baekhyun smiled, his teeth showing off and making Chanyeol’s heart beat faster. 

 

“ That’s sweet but can you bring me strawberries. I want to eat strawberries. ” 

 

And he pouted, making Chanyeol blink.

 

“ Why don’t you go and bring them Yeol? ”

 

As soon as he saw tears in Baekhyun’s eyes he stood up and started running around, searching for hoodie and wallet. 

 

“ Strawberries. Yes. Will be right back. Put on some warm clothes and wrap yourself in blanket, okay baby? ” 

 

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes still sad.

 

“ Anything else you want? ”

 

“ No, just bring me strawberries. Lots of strawberries. ”

 

“ Okay baby, okay. ”

 

And after leaving short kiss on those sad, pouty lips, he ran to the nearest grocery shop.

 

To buy strawberries.

 

For his Strawberry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s team made a contract with one of the main modeling companies in New York and it was indeed a reason for celebration, so he organized party with his employees, friends and future partners for tonight.

 

It was February, snow still covering streets and temperatures low. Nights were arriving quickly, starry and beautiful.

 

While snow was sparkling outside and dawn was slowly embracing the city, Baekhyun was sitting in front of the mirror in his and Chanyeol’s room, applying thin line of black eyeliner under his lashes. His skin was glowing, cheeks full and always decorated with natural blush. He straightened his hair and let it lay gently over the one side of his forehead, now colored in light brown. After applying the last coat of strawberry lip balm that made his lips look a bit rosier and shinier, he got up and pulled off the robe that was wrapped around his naked body. He found a pair of fresh and clean, soft pair of boxers, and pulled them up over his shapely legs, white material hugging his bottom and inner thighs. After his feet got warmed up by white socks, he pulled up black trousers, not zipping them up just yet. He started buttoning the white shirt hugging his broad shoulders, material falling over his bulging belly and he smiled at the sight, rubbing it few times before he tucked the edges into the trousers and zipped them up. He put a belt on, and just tightened it slightly, not wanting to hurt the little one inside. When he finished putting a bow on, doors were opened and tall figure entered the room. 

 

It was his _very_ own, forbiddingly handsome, smiling boyfriend, with his – ever black hair – pulled back. 

 

“ Is my love ready? ”

 

Baekhyun smiled, cheeks glowing, set of pearl white teeth on full display. Chanyeol came closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in for short kiss.  “ I have something for you ~ ”

 

He stepped away and went to nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling the drawer open. He came back in front of Baekhyun and opened the velvet box, revealing beautiful, diamond brooch. 

 

Baekhyun gasped  “ Woah Yeol, it’s so pretty. ”

 

He ran his danity fingers over it, feeling the smooth surface under his fingertips. 

 

“ Do you like it? ”

 

“ I do, a lot. But you didn’t ha– ”

 

“ A, a, ah! Don’t even dare to say that. I would give you the stars if you asked me to. ”

 

“ Chanyeol, that’s so damn cliche. ”

 

Goofy ball just grinned down at him. He took the brooch out of the box and attached it to Baekhyun’s bow tie, right in the middle. 

 

“ You’re so gorgeous love. ”

 

He said and kissed his button nose, then his cheek and neck, and left gentle, sweet peck on Baekhyun’s rosy lips. He licked his own after that, smiling at familiar taste. “ Strawberries? ”

 

“ Always ~ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had to keep fair distance at the party, fading under the veil of malingering again. Baekhyun has buttoned up his suit jacket, covering his little bump completely. He stayed by Chanyeol’s side, along with Kyungsoo and Jongin, as they greeted many unfamiliar faces and voices. 

 

When they finally get some freedom, they stood beside one of many white, tall tables, ordering drinks. As Baekhyun listened them ordering alcohol drinks, he licked his lips and got completely lost in the moment. 

 

“ I would like fruit cocktai– ”

 

“ Juice. He’ll take fruit juice. ”

 

Baekhyun blinked then blushed, slapping palm against his forehead.

 

Chanyeol smiled teasingly at him when he began sipping on his sweet juice, sulking down as he watched them enjoying their drinks.

 

“ Aww don’t make those faces ~ You can’t get little one drunk, he’s not allowed to drink yet. ”

 

Baekhyun whined and slapped Chanyeol’s arm, making giant, and the other two, laugh out loud. 

 

Baekhyun noticed Jongin’s hand resting on Kyungsoo’s hip, and other clearly enjoying it, body pressed close against the older boy’s. 

 

“ What’s happening between you two? ”

 

They broke out of their love daze and looked at Baekhyun, ears getting red, loud “ Nothing! ” escaping their lips at the same time. 

 

Baekhyun raised his right eyebrow at them, and sipped his juice, eyes squinting. 

 

“ Yeah, sure. ”

 

Chanyeol blinked at them.

  


“ My dear kids! It’s so good to see you all together! ”

 

Jongin choked on his vodka when hand suddenly slapped him on the shoulder, Kyungsoo’s eyes almost jumping out as he patted his back, trying to help him get some air back into his lungs.

 

Chanyeol reached his hand out, shaking the one that belonged to older, familiar face. 

 

“ Mr. Dalton! I’m glad you were able to join us. ”

 

“ You know I’m always up for a good party! Jongin son, are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you. ”

 

He patted his shoulder lighter this time, tanned boy forcing smile to him, still, obviously, shaking. 

 

“ It’s all good Mr. Dalton. ”

 

Old man smiled, showing off his set of artificial, bright teeth. 

 

“ You haven’t told me you are dating younger Park. ”

 

“ Wha-a-t do you mean? ”

 

“ You were holding arm around his waist just a minute ago, you tell me what I mean. ”

 

And he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, making Baekhyun laugh out loud, and Chanyeol raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“ I knew it! ”

 

“ Ah Baekhyun! I haven’t seen you in a while. You look like you gained some weight. Do you like our food? ”

 

Baekhyun blushed. “ I-I actually do. A lot! Yeah, I like your food, that’s why I’m getting a bit chubby, hehe ~ it’s just food. ”

 

He started gulping down the juice, trying to avoid strange, and worried look old man was giving him. 

 

“ Chanyeol, you’re getting old my lad. And your love life is still non-existent.  Are you hiding a lover like Jongin is, from me? ”

 

This time Baekhyun choked on his drink and Chanyeol almost screamed, patting his back quickly. When Baekhyun inhaled air back in, he stumbled in place, almost falling down. Chanyeol caught him in time, placing arms around his waist. 

 

“ Baekhyun, are you okay? ”

 

“ Little d-dizzy.. ”

 

“ Oh dear boy! Chanyeol take him to your office, let him rest for a minute, he doesn’t look quite well. Nobody is going to budge you up there. ”

 

Chanyeol nodded and slowly dragged Baekhyun along him, leaving Mr. Dalton with a very nervous Jongin and Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He gently put him to sit on the couch, going to grab a bottle of water. Baekhyun took a few sips and left the bottle on the side, unbuttoning his suit jacket, pressure leaving his stomach. He exhaled at the feeling, Chanyeol tracing his every move, smiling when little swell came into view. He sat down next to Baekhyun and put his big hand over his belly, almost covering it completely, and started caressing gently. 

 

“ You’re not getting fat Baekhyun. You’re getting more and more beautiful every day. Your cheeks are glowing, your body is so round and cute. You look so healthy my love, I’m so proud of you. ”

 

Baekhyun smiled shyly, cheeks getting rosier, round and adorable. Chanyeol came closer and smooched loudly onto the mochi cheek, Baekhyun letting out a giggle. He started kissing his cheek, his nose, corner of his lips, his jaw, and ended up on his neck, going up and down, leaving Baekhyun breathless. He loved Chanyeol’s kisses. A lot. 

 

He caressed older’s thigh, covered in black slacks, hugging them deliciously. 

 

Chanyeol looked too handsome for his own good, and Baekhyun had a hard time keeping eyes away from him. He let out a breathy moan as Chanyeol nipped on his skin, hand coming up to cup his chin and bring him closer. Baekhyun’s head was turned on the left side, his nose touching Chanyeol’s cheek as the elder continued to harass the skin on his neck. His hand came to rest on Chanyeol’s crotch, making him groan. He started massaging slowly, riling him up. Chanyeol gripped his bottom and placed him into his lap, looking him straight in the eyes. He came closer and left a peck on younger’s lips, teasing him. He licked over his bottom lip, making it wet with his own saliva, before pushing tongue inside his little mouth, kissing him deeply. Baekhyun started rutting against his growing bulge, letting Chanyeol feel his baby bump every time he came closer. 

 

Baekhyun leaned away and wrapped fingers around his wrists, taking his naughty hands away from his round bottom. He smirked at Chanyeol and got up, sliding onto his knees in between his long legs. 

 

“ Baekhyun the baby– ”

 

“ We are fine. Relax. ”

 

Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun nuzzled against his bulge, pulling the zipper down with his teeth, slim fingers coming up to unbutton his slacks. He mouthed over Chanyeol’s cock covered with thin material of black boxer briefs, riling him up even more. 

 

“ I missed this so much. I missed the feeling of you against my tongue. ”

 

Chanyeol groaned. 

 

“ Is that so? ”

 

“ Y-yes.. I missed the choking, you holding my hair, fucking my face. I missed your cum all over me.. ”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears.

His innocent little lover was basically begging him to fuck his pretty little face. 

 

But Chanyeol loved to tease. A lot.

 

He took Baekhyun’s chin in between his thumb and index finger, lifting his head up and separating his hungry lips away from his crotch.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were glossy, face and ears flushed. Chanyeol smirked. He pulled his underwear down just enough for his cock to jump out, standing tall and hard, precome collecting on the tip. Baekhyun gulped staring at the big manhood twitching before his eyes, licking his lips. Chanyeol wrapped hand around himself, running palm up and down and letting out a breathy moan. Baekhyun whimpered, scooting closer. 

 

“ Chanyeol please.. ”

 

Chanyeol noticed his hungry look, his lips opening and tongue running over them. 

 

“ Open up baby, tongue out. ”

 

Baekhyun did what he was told, closing his eyes and waiting for familiar weight on his tongue. But it never came and instead he felt wet tip grazing his cheek, making him burn even brighter. He felt wet traces left behind as Chanyeol moved it all along his face - over his nose, closed eyes and jaw, making Baekhyun whimper even louder. He traced it over his plump lips, smirking as he saw the younger coming closer in hope to finally get a taste. He leaned back a little and slapped the fat head onto his small tongue, Baekhyun moaning out loud. 

 

“ C’mon baby, close your lips around me. Suck me in. ”

 

Baekhyun did it immediately, moaning around big shaft inside his mouth. He sucked harshly, emitting loud groan from older boy and feeling the salty taste of precome on his tongue. He started bobbing his head up and down, cheeks bulging out as he welcomed Chanyeol’s manhood down his throat. Suckling noises were echoing through the room, making his skin tingle with excitement. 

 

“ Just like that Sweet Cheeks. Just like that, _fuck_.. ”

 

Baekhyun pulled back, letting Chanyeol fall out from his mouth and caught slippery length between his danity fingers. 

 

“ Am I doing good baby? ”

 

“ Yes love, you’re the best. Absolutely the best, _ah–_ ”

 

He moaned when Baekhyun started flicking his wrist up and down, bringing his cock near his full cheek, rubbing against it. Precome suddely gushed from the tip, sliding down his cheek and dirtying his jaw and neck. Baekhyun moaned loudly, immediately swallowing him again, slurping Chanyeol’s juices down, past his uvula. 

 

“ Baekhyun! ”

 

He all but screamed, bucking his hips up, tip of his length resting deep in Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun stood still, waiting for Chanyeol to finally get a grip on himself and get his message. His pleading eyes looked up at the elder, taking his hand and placing it in his hair. Chanyeol gripped his hair in between his fingers, not too harshly, but enough to feel the pleasurable sting.

 

He pulled him off and Baekhyun darted his tongue out, whimpering. 

 

“ Are you sure? ”

 

Baekhuyn licked his tip for response and Chanyeol lost it.

 

He began fucking Baekhyun’s pretty, flushed face, mesmerized at the sight of his puffy, dark pink lips wrapped around his shaft.

 

“ My Hyunnie is so good for me. Look at that mouth, so little but still taking me whole. Aren’t you the best little baby ever. ”

 

Baekhyun was moaning and choking whimpers around the cock in his mouth, tears filling his eyes at the oversensitivity. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t rip eyes from his young lover.

His collar bones were showing, shirt slipped slightly from his shoulder because he unbuttoned the first few buttons, sweat dripping from his forehead, mixing with saliva that was escaping the space where his cock and Baekhyun’s mouth were connected. His palm was under his crotch, rubbing his hard on against it with every movement of Chanyeol bucking his hips up. His white shirt was sticking to his chest and belly bump, making it more obvious. Chanyeol couldn’t help noises that escaped his lips because, _fuck_ \- Baekhyun was carrying _his_ child. He was proud of himself, proud of Baekhyun and how his little, young body was handling everything _so_ well. 

 

He suddenly pulled Baekhyun off, and started stroking quickly over his cock. 

 

“ Open up darling, I’m gonna cum all over that pretty face. ”

 

Baekhyun moaned. 

 

“ Yes, _please_ … ”

 

Chanyeol felt knot forming in his stomach, his vision getting blurry.

 

“ Oh baby.. Fuck, _fuck._ Baekhyun! ”

  


Ribbons of white spurted out from the tip of his cock, and his vision got white for a moment. When he calmed down, he looked at the boy in between his knees. He was licking around his lips, trying to catch as much cum as possible. His flushed face was covered in white - cum spread all over his cheeks, nose, even on his eyelids. 

Chanyeol stroked a few more times, milking the last bits of cum out and letting it drip onto Baekhyun’s tongue. He swiped his thumb over his eyes, nose and cheeks, scooping his seeds and letting Baekhyun swallow it all. 

 

Baekhyun took his manhood again, licking it clean, before he tucked him back inside his boxers and zipped his trousers. 

 

He came up and sat on Chanyeol’s lap, taller’s hands immediately wrapping around familiar body. He felt something wet on his thigh and Baekhyun sighed.

 

“ Can we go home now? I soiled my briefs

~ ”

 

Chanyeol groaned at the cute voice of his lover, feeling his girth giving a lazy twitch. 

 

“ Are you trying to kill me Baekhyunnie? ”

 

Younger just giggled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was when daisies started to bloom and the smell of Spring wrapped the city in pink.

It was a usual Sunday morning, usual routine, little lazier than for the rest of the week, but the most precious of them all. 

 

Baekhyun was still in his soft blue night suit, with messy hair and dry lips, but here was Park Chanyeol, kneeling in front of him and putting a ring on his finger. They cried together and kissed a lot. It was indeed a yes.

 

They were married by the end of the week.

  
  
  


It was a major secret.

They were risking a lot, but Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to have _his_ surname behind his name, he wanted to claim him finally and continue to patiently wait for the new member of the family. They parents were absolutely clueless about Baekhyun’s pregnancy and their marriage.

  
  
  
  
  


Or at least they thought so.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the 6th of May, sunny and hot day. Baekhyun’s birthday. 

 

Chanyeol turned around to his sleeping husband, snoring lightly as sun danced merrily on the skin of his cheekbones. Not wanting to wake him up, he slowly left a kiss on his forehead and went out of the room to make the breakfast. He had everything planned for today, he wanted Baekhyun to enjoy to the fullest. He smiled at the mere thought of happy Baekhyun.

  
  


Doorbell stopped his train of thoughts and his eyes furrowed, wondering who might be visiting this early in the morning. 

 

However, nothing prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door. 

 

Or better, _who_.

 

There, on the doorway, stood his parents. Very serious parents.

 

“ Mom? Dad? ”

 

Mrs. Park pushed him aside and entered the apartment, his father following after. 

 

“ Where is he? ”

 

“ Where is who? ”

 

“ That little brat. ”

 

Chanyeol spared them very confused stare.

 

“ Mom, what are you talking about? ”

 

“ Baekhyun! Where is he?! ”

 

Chanyeol winced at her loud tone. 

He couldn’t even think of response when footsteps were heard and Baekhyun was in front of them.

 

A very pregnant Baekhyun, whose belly was now almost fully showing off.

 

“ Chanyeol what’s happening? ” He asked in English, making the older lady narrow her eyes. 

 

When he finished rubbing his eyes and his vision became normal, his eyes widened when he saw their, _no_ , Chanyeol’s parents looking at him with very stern faces. Woman’s eyes were suddenly glued to his stomach, gasp leaving her mouth.

 

“ So that’s why you drop out of school? Someone knocked you up?! ”

 

She yelled and Baekhyun winced, taking a step back. 

 

“ Mom calm down. ”

 

“ Calm down? You are telling me to calm down?! Do you know how much we are worrying about you, how much we are trying to give you the best life possible! We granted you every wish and look at him, he got pregnant! Where was your mind?! ”

 

Broken sob left Baekhyun’s lips and his head hung down, afraid to meet those angry eyes.

 

Chanyeol gripped his wrist and brought him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He looked coldly at his mother. 

 

“ Do not talk with him in that tone. ”

 

“ Why wouldn’t I? I have every right to talk to him however I want, I raised him if you forgot. Speak up, who’s the father? You’re not going dishonor your family name, we’ll find him and he’s going to marry you. ”

 

Chanyeol snorted, not believing what he was hearing. He gripped Baekhyun’s shoulder harder, it was now or never.

 

No more secrets. 

 

They went too deep.

  


“ He can’t marry anyone else because he’s my husband. ”

 

Both of his parents snapped their heads up, looking at him with eyes wide open. 

 

“ He’s what? ”

 

“ You heard me, we’re married. He is _my_ husband and he is not going to marry anyone else. ”

 

Mrs. Park laughed out, fake tone present in the pitch of her laughter. 

 

“ Right, you have to be a hero all the time. What, they dumped him so you married him to spare him the disgrace? ”

 

“ No mom, ”  his hand slid down and rested on Baekhyun’s hip, bringing him closer and letting the smaller lean onto his side. “ Baekhyun is carrying my child. ”

 

There was a moment of silence. Baekhyun’s head was buried in taller’s chest. 

 

It didn’t last long.

He was pulled out of warm embrace, strong and bruising grip holding his wrist, a woman he once called mom staring at him with disgust. And then happened something that left him gasping from shock and fear. Harsh slap landed on his cheek, making it burn and tingle. He yelped in pain, head turned on side from sudden force. 

 

“ I raised you like my own child. I fed you my milk, bathed you, cried with you, learned you your first steps. I was your mother, Baekhyun. Mother! To both of you! And this is your thank you? You are thanking me by becoming my son-in-law?! ”

 

Baekhyun cried, drops of tears sliding down his cheeks. “ I’m so-sorry. ”

 

“ You slept with your brother, do you feel at least bit of shame! ”

 

She yanked his wrist and he almost fell on the floor. Chanyeol was fast to catch him and drag him away from her grip. 

 

“ HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! ”

 

He screamed at his mother, hiding sobbing Baekhyun in his embrace. 

 

“ He’s not my fucking brother! Do you hear me mother? He. is. not. my. brother! He is my _husband_ and I don’t care what you or the rest of the world think! ”

 

“ I love him, he is the only thing that means to me in this fucking life! And he is carrying my child, do you hear me, MY child mom! He is carrying a piece of me, your grandchild, not matter do you want to accept it or not! And I will do everything to protect them! ”

 

Mrs. Park grabbed hand of her husband, looking him in the eyes. 

 

“ Look at this Changmin. We raised them together, they grew up like brothers. They were such an amazing children. Only thing I wanted from them is to be happy, to finish their schools, take over everything we left them, to find good wives and get married. I wanted grandchildren to run happily around our house when they come to visit, and look what they have done to us. ”

 

He turned around and gazed down at sobbing Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s embrace, and his pregnant belly pressed in between their bodies. His eyes locked with his son’s dark ones. 

 

“ Is this why you came here? ”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“ Good. You will stay here, I don’t want you to come near our house ever again. I’ll leave you this part of the company and that’s the last of me, of us. You are not part of our family anymore. Nor you, nor _him_. ”  He pointed at Baekhyun and Chanyeol gritted teeth, trying to calm down his rage.

 

“ He has a name. I don’t want anything from you, you can take your fucking company, I don’t want to be part of anything that involves your name. Now turn around and get out of my house. ”

 

Older Park looked at him in disgust, before he took his wife’s hand and left the apartment.

  
  


Baekhyun barely had time to calm down, before

his phone rang. He wiped tears off and inhaled deeply, drowning in Chanyeol’s scent that never failed to calm him down. He went to the coffee table where he left him last night and looked at the caller’s ID. 

 

“ Oh my God, Chanyeol. It’s mom. ”

 

Chanyeol ran hands through his hair and gripped it in between his fingers, frustrated sigh coming out of his mouth. “ Pick up, mine probably already called and told her. ”

 

So Baekhyun did. 

 

“ M-mom? ”

 

 _“ Why haven’t you told me? ”_  Her voice was stone cold.

 

“ Mom, listen– ”

 

_“ No, you listen Baekhyun. I can’t describe how disappointed I am right now. I finally got a chance to meet you, to feel your scent, to hug you. I was so happy when I saw you that night. You looked so much like me. And look at you, you ran away to be with your brother. Have you even thought about us? ”_

 

Tears started falling again from his eyes. 

 

“ He is not my brother, Chanyeol is not my brother. Stop saying that, I’m begging you. ”

 

_“ How can you sleep with a person who you were raised with and shared parents for nineteen years? Tell me Baekhyun, how? ”_

 

“ Because I love him, I love him so much.. ”  He whimpered out. 

 

_“ Ha, you love him. Have you ever thought that he might leave you in the future? He’s older Baekhyun, he will get bored of you eventually. ”_

 

“ He won’t- no, stop.. don’t.. ” 

 

He was choking words out at this point, breathing becoming shallow. Chanyeol came closer and laid his head onto his chest. 

 

“ Baekhyun end the call. ”

 

“ No, no wait, I have to explain her– ”

 

_“ You don’t. This call is ending here, and there won’t be any calls from me ever again. I wish I’ve never met you, you’re not the son I wanted. ”_

 

And the call was cut. 

 

Baekhyun screamed out, falling down onto his knees, Chanyeol following. He was wailing at this point, hugging Chanyeol’s arms around his body, pressing against him, searching for any sort of comfort. Chanyeol was crying with him, his heart breaking while looking at his lover crying tears of despair. 

 

“ Chanyeol they left us, they… they … oh my God– ”

 

“ Baekhyun please, please calm down love. Think about baby, please.. ”

 

He kissed his forehead and cheeks, hugging him close as they sat on the floor. In all their mess and sobbing, they didn’t hear the door opening and steps coming closer to them. 

 

“ We are all alone now, Yeol.. ” He hiccuped, burying head into Chanyeol’s neck.

 

Soon, arms were placed around them - one pair around Baekhyun, other around Chanyeol, squeezing them in tight hug.

 

“ You are not alone. You will never be alone. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book one is done  
> second book is coming soon


End file.
